Sheets of Linen
by mystic2182
Summary: An extended scene from Spirit in the Night.


**Sheets of Linen**

She was late.

It was easy to become distracted. To focus on the little details, even if in the back of her mind she knew she should be somewhere else. She had focused on unpacking, neatly placing her t-shirts and jeans in the wide hotel drawers, her toiletries lining the bathroom sink.

Luke was going to kill her.

Glancing at the clock on her way out, Haley hurried down the hall, her mind racing as her feet scrambled to get her down to the lobby. She was excited to spend the evening with Lucas, to actually hang out with her best friend, even if that meant she couldn't spend any time with Nathan.

The pull over her between Lucas and Nathan was sure to tear her apart sooner or later. As much as she wanted to spend all her time with Nathan, to just sit and be with him, feel his lips cruising over hers, she also longed for the days when her life had been simpler, the days that were made up of working at the café and movie nights with Lucas.

The feelings that coursed through her now as she thought of Nathan told her those simple days were gone, and in their place were days full of heated moments, loving glances, and weakening wills. Days she would not trade for anything.

The elevators came into sight and Haley picked up her pace down the hall, completely oblivious to the hotel door that suddenly opened and a strong hand reaching out to pull her sideways.

A startled squeak barely left her lips before they were covered with Nathan's, his mouth soft and surprising. Her eyes fluttered close, her mouth responded to his even as her mind told her she was late.

Nathan's mouth left hers, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he grinned down at her. Haley's heart beat furiously within her chest, her lips curving to match his. "You scared me."

Nathan just smiled, "Well we're not allowed to have girls in our room. We got to keep it covert. Hang out for a little bit." His voice was low, the words persuading.

It wasn't the first time she wished she didn't have plans, just to get lost in that sound, the feel of him. "Oh I can't. I've got to meet Lucas for pizza in the lobby. I think I'm already late."

He grinned, clearly not caring about delaying her. "So be later. We got a whole hotel room to ourselves." He leaned down again, his lips meeting hers in sweet, soft kisses, and Haley felt her resolve slip, felt her body inching towards his to gain his warmth.

The door opening caused them to break apart, their bodies merely inches apart, their faces mirroring surprise.

Lucas looked uncomfortable, clearly aware that he had caught them in the middle of a kiss. He sent a pained look to Haley. "Sorry. I thought we had plans."

A wave of guilt washed over Haley at the look on Lucas's face, even as she clutched Nathan's sweatshirt. "We do."

Lucas shook his head. "Nah. Just do your thing." He turned to leave just as quickly as he had entered.

Haley turned to Nathan, "I'm sorry." With that she followed closely behind Lucas. "Lucas." She trailed after him, pleading with him to wait. "Luke. Luke. Would you just wait a minute?"

Lucas turned, giving her a sad smile. "Haley. It's cool. Okay. Go be with your boyfriend." Lucas smiled again briefly, leaving her standing outside Nathan's hotel room door.

She watched him go, her eyes following him, her head telling her to chase after him, convince him that she wanted to spend the day with him even as her body turned back towards the hotel room, her heart pattering at the sight of Nathan where she had left him. His eyes snapped to hers as she softly closed the door, her teeth pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"He said I should hang out with you." Her eyes crinkled in the corners, her brow furrowing slightly.

Nathan seemed to notice her mood change as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. "Are you sure? You look upset Hales." He ran his hand along her arm, pulling briefly at her hand.

She smiled, touched by the concern her showed for her, even as her mind replayed the sad look Lucas had given her. "No I'm fine. He didn't even really talk to me about it, just told me to spend time with you."

Narrowing his eyes, Nathan watched her face closely. "I know I should tell you to go hang out with him, but what can I say, I'm selfish. I like having you to myself for awhile." He pulled her towards the bed, sitting on the edge. "Did I mention we have a whole hotel room to ourselves?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Haley giggled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I think you might have mentioned it. Are you sure we won't get caught? The last thing I want is Whitey walking in on us." She lifted her brown eyes to his.

"And just what would he walk in on?" Nathan sent her a smirk.

Hitting him squarely on the chest, Haley blushed furiously. "You know what I mean. I just don't want to get in trouble."

Nathan laughed, grabbing her hand to pull her closer into his side. "Don't worry about it, Whitey's out for the afternoon. And if he does show up, the closet is very roomy."

"Gee thanks!" Haley laughed. "So what do you want to do with our afternoon? You want to grab lunch?"

Nathan shook his head. "Hales, what did I just say? Hotel room. Alone. Let's enjoy it." He watched as a wave of panic washed over her face. "We don't have to do anything Hales, I'm not expecting anything. I just want to enjoy an afternoon with my girlfriend without worrying about someone interrupting us. It's nice being away from Tree Hill with you."

Haley smiled, looking down at their intertwined hands before she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I feel the same way. Thank you Nathan."

He gave her a confused look. "You don't have to thank me." Guiding them back, he settled against the pillows. "I just want to be with you."

Smiling, Haley snuggled into Nathan's shoulder. "I want to be with you too. I'm really glad I came this weekend. It's been fun so far. And I always love seeing you play."

"For once, I have to thank Lucas for something. He got you to come along. This has been the best Classic. Usually my dad is around hounding me about practicing, or scoping out other players. I've never just relaxed like this. It's nice."

"Well then I'm really glad I came. I wish I could do something to change your dad, Nathan." Haley sent him a sad smile, her lips moving to brush over his cheek.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't want to think about him. He has a way of ruining everything for me. I just want to be with you."

"Okay." Haley settled once again into the crook of his shoulder. "But you know if you want to talk about him, I'm always here."

Running his hand down her arm, Nathan smiled against the top of her head. "I know. It's one of my favorite things about you."

"Really?" Haley giggled, "What are the others?"

Nathan smirked, "Well modesty, for one." He laughed as Haley elbowed him in the side. "I don't know. You never make me feel stupid. And I love when you're trying to be stern while we're studying, and you get this look on your face. You kind of scrunch up your nose when you're deep in thought. Or how you write little comments in the margins of my notes so I know you're thinking of me." He shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Lots of things."

"Nathan." Haley closed the distance between them, pressing her lips firmly against his. He was usually the aggressor in their kisses, Haley more confident in letting him take control, but now she wanted him to feel what his words had given her.

Love.

He slid into her kisses, felt her surround him. She stirred something new in him, a foreign feeling he still couldn't recognize, but felt it growing, the beat of her.

She was settling into him. And as clearly as he could feel her, he knew, in that moment, he loved her.

He would never be the same.


End file.
